


The Get-Laid Plans of Desperate Gen

by Amarissia



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarissia/pseuds/Amarissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eager to spice up his sex life with Sephiroth, Genesis hatches a plan that doesn't turn out quite as he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Get-Laid Plans of Desperate Gen

"...so after I failed to introduce handcuffs into our routine, I was like, what next? I had a pair of his-and-his paddles custom-made, true works of art crafted of rosewood with silver gilt, and you know what he did?" 

"N-No, Commander." 

"He signed us up for table-tennis lessons! Gah, I worship the ground his hair sweeps but the man has no human sensibilities whatsoever." 

Genesis slouched back into the cushioned armchair, crossed his arms over his chest and "Hmph!"ed in the psychiatrist's direction, clearly convinced he'd won this hapless man over to his side - whatever good that might do. Dr. Stein nodded slowly, scribbled a few convincing strokes of pen onto his clipboard and cast his eyes, again, nervously at the timer on his desk. Many men in the employ of ShinRa would like nothing better than to spend time alone with Commander Rhapsodos, especially listening to him talk about sex, _especially_ sex involving General Sephiroth. 

Stein, however, though acknowledging the famous beauty of both SOLDIERs, was only attracted to females, and would rather be at home with his new wife than here in his office, with his brain screaming "TMI!" every few seconds. Still, Stein was a professional. He was used to patients complaining of post-battle trauma, pre-mission fear, even the occasional mild case of mako psychosis. This patient's problem was not within his area of expertise, but the doctor was determined to at least try to help. 

"S-So, just to clarify, Commander, you are dissatisfied in your relationship with General Sephiroth?" 

"What, are you high? Have you seen Sephiroth? Have you smelled the faint floral scent his hair wafts into the air when he passes? Have you seen the hot expression he makes when he's taking my - well, no, I guess you wouldn't have." Genesis grabbed and hugged a pillow from the adjacent couch, and the vulnerability on his face reminded Stein how young and human he really was, that he was not only a fearsome warrior but someone's child. (Someone's spoiled, demanding, possibly psychopathic child, but still.) 

"So, just to be perfectly clear - " 

"I'm _worried_ , Psychiatrist-Slave." 

"As I requested earlier, Commander, if you could refrain from calling me that - " 

Genesis continued as though the man hadn't spoken. "Seph and I are young and in love and healthy and jacked up with enough mako to survive anything. And yet...don't get me wrong, our sex life is beautiful. He's Sephiroth, brilliant at everything, after all. He's the award-winning soundtrack to the movie of my life, the air I breathe, what I think of before I fall asleep and when I wake up and when I jack off in your office bathroom." 

"When you...what?" 

"He's the one, Psychiatrist-Slave, the one the Goddess meant for me, and I don't want to lose him." 

"I see. Why do you think you will lose General Sephiroth?" 

"I've seen it happen." From the horrified spirals in Genesis's eyes and his haunted voice, one would think he was talking about a particularly traumatic battle. "To colleagues in SOLDIER. Older ones, it's true, and much less attractive, but even so! They marry or stay with one partner a long time, and things fall apart because there's no adventure or experimentation in the bedroom anymore. I can't let that happen to me and Seph." 

Though still not entirely comfortable, Dr. Stein at least felt a little more capable with the turn the conversation had taken. "Is the general unsatisfied with your sex life?" 

"I don't know!" Genesis suddenly wailed into his pillow, causing the doctor to start. "I can't _ask_." 

"Why not?" 

"Because he'd probably tell me the truth. Seph isn't good with subtlety. I mean, have you seen his sword? You'd think he was compensating for something, which he's not, by the way." 

"Yes, well," Stein said hastily, slowly doodling 'Help' over and over on his clipboard. "It's normal for relationships to evolve over time. Passions may cool a bit, and - Commander?" 

Perhaps realizing that he was making himself look inelegant in the presence of a mere acquaintance, Genesis took his muffling hands away from his ears, stopped stomping his feet and tucked his hair behind his ears as though he hadn't just been moments from a tantrum. 

"Doctor, we've been officially together for less than a year. That's how long it took the gorgeous idiot to realize I've loved him since I was eight years old." 

"I'm not saying your love for one another will fade, nor will there necessarily be less sex between you. Just that it's difficult to keep up a very intense passion all the time, even for you. Think of it like the tides - they rise and ebb, but the water continues to exist." 

"We don't have water," Genesis murmured, smiling wistfully and not noticing Stein's confusion. "We three have always been earth, ice and fire. There's the Puppy, I suppose. Hmm..." 

"Commander?" Stein knew who Genesis was referring to, everyone did, and quietly thanked Gaia he didn't have to hear Commander Hewley or Zack Fair talk about their sex life. He liked them both, but they were both male, after all, and one the same age as the doctor's own teenage son. "Genesis?" 

"Angeal might have a few secrets he's keeping from me. Like how he manages to satisfy something as perpetually horny as a seventeen-year-old. Puppy, too. I mean, Angeal's in his prime, and he does have a sex drive, even though he pretends to be all business. It's always the quiet ones who are into the kinkiest stuff, right, Doc?" 

"Um..." 

"But 'Geal won't talk about sex with me, he thinks I'll corrupt his precious baby Puppy's virgin ears. Virgin, ha!" 

"Commander?" 

"Seph tries, he really does." Genesis smiled, mostly to himself. "He pays close attention and does whatever he thinks I want. Sometimes with hilarious results...but he tries. Maybe I need something obvious presented in a subtle way. Then we can really go at it, like that time after the Winter Solstice party, when he had me up against the trophy case in the west wing and his angle was just perfect. Oh, the friction we created. Sparks may have been flying, and not just the metaphorical kind, Psychiatrist-Slave." 

"Commander, if you could not - " 

"I have it!" Genesis leapt to his feet with such speed that Stein, with a meek sound and a helpless flail, slipped out of his chair and fell into a heap between it and his desk. "I'll 'accidentally' leave a magazine full of naughty ideas where Seph will find it. Since he reads everything he comes across, and he'll know only I could've left it, even my oblivious silver angel will realize I'm hinting we need to spice things up." 

"Um, Commander," Dr. Stein stammered, trying to stand while his foot was stuck under the rolling chair, "I don't think that's what I advised." 

"Hmph. I can hardly take the counsel of a man who's cowering behind his desk." 

Just as Stein freed himself from the chair legs, the small timer he'd been watching softly beeped. He could have kissed it. 

"And there we have it, our dénouement. Same time next week, Psychiatrist-Slave? 'Nothing shall forestall my return.'" 

"That's what I'm afraid of," Stein grumbled. He slumped in his regained seat as Genesis floated out to the reception area and scheduled his next visit with the giggling secretary. When the sound of disinterested flirting and girlish squees faded, the doctor picked up the phone and dialed his home number. 

"Hi, honey. What's up?" 

"The morrow is barren of promise," Stein muttered in a listless, not-quite-sane voice. 

"You just saw Commander Rhapsodos, didn't you?" 

_gsazgsazgsaz_

"...so Angeal was circling around the main group of insurgents and I was going in from the front, can you believe he let me?" 

"I did not _let_ you. I specifically ordered - " 

"And I could tell Angeal was attacking because they were suddenly all WHOA, what the hell is that? There were way too many of them and they started to ignore me, I mean how rude is _that_ , so I need to distract them from Angeal, so right there on the spot I fused one of my flash-bombs with a Mystify materia and chucked it at 'em, and WOOSH, it cast Darkness, Stop, Berserk and Confusion on them all at once. I didn't even know that was possible." 

Sephiroth continued to blink in puzzlement behind his desk, but spoke when it seemed the boy was finally pausing. "I was not aware that explosives could be combined so with materia. That was quite inventive of you, Fair." 

"It was idiotic," Angeal grumbled, arms crossed over his chest. "He could have been seriously hurt." 

"Aw, Angeal. I was worried about you too." Zack turned to face his teacher/significant other and smiled, an expression that had a disarming effect even on Sephiroth. "But c'mon, I'm gonna be a hero." 

"You can be heroic without worrying me. You know that if anything ever happened to you, I..." 

"I know, Angeal. Me too." 

Sephiroth faced enough difficulty in his own confusing relationship; he saw no need to further analyze Angeal and Zack's. "It is an interesting story, Fair, but you could have communicated the details to me more effectively in your mission report." 

"Report?" Zack repeated, wrinkling his nose and sounding for all the world like he'd never encountered the word before. 

Unsure at first how to respond, Sephiroth stared at him, blinking in his usual unchanging rhythm. 

"You blink a lot, anyone ever tell you that?" 

"No. Have you forgotten so basic a SOLDIER duty, Fair? A report is a straightforward and detailed account of the events and outcome of a completed mission." 

Angeal coughed awkwardly into his worn leather glove. "I, uh, I usually write our mission reports, Seph." 

"I see." 

"He just doesn't like doing them, so..." 

"So you indulge his insubordination." 

"It's not his fault, sir. I'm just irresistible." 

"Regardless, I cannot allow a SOLDIER into 1st Class who cannot perform basic reporting. You will do all paperwork incurred by your next joint mission with Commander Hewley, Fair. Is that clear?" 

Zack, out of habit more than anything, tried his most innocent, pleading pout. When he got only further blinking, the boy shrugged and beamed a lopsided grin. 

"Yes, General." 

Angeal glanced at his student with an exasperated sound, but the look on his face was one of pure adoration. It reminded Sephiroth of how he himself often felt toward Genesis. 

"Love is perplexing," he said quietly to himself, thinking of Genesis's flowery ways of describing the emotion, the way he showed it in strange methods of possessiveness and tantrums. "And messy." 

"That's why the shower is such a good place to - " 

"I think we've taken up enough of the general's time, Puppy, come on. Excuse us, Seph." 

Sephiroth saluted Zack's cheerful waving with a raised hand, and watched, bemused, as the boy was hustled out of the office. Now he could turn his attention to other matters, like the mystery of why Zack's presence always left his desk in disarray, even when the teenager didn't touch it. 

Sephiroth straightened the low piles of documents and books that had shifted, and felt among them for the file Angeal had dropped off, the latest mission report. Normally such things were sent to the general electronically, but it was a quirk of Angeal's to do things the old-fashioned way, and one of Sephiroth's to allow him this. He could type more rapidly than anyone else at ShinRa anyway, he could have the report into the database in minutes...but it was something else, something unfamiliar, his fingers closed around. 

A magazine? Sephiroth didn't read such things, and didn't understand the appeal. Books were more detail-oriented, and certainly didn't have full-color photographs of page after page of nude young men copulating in every possible configuration. And several positions Sephiroth hadn't known existed. The man having an electrorod inserted into his rectum especially impressed Sephiroth, once he reasoned that the weapon must be switched off. Distracted then with wondering where this odd periodical came from, Sephiroth failed to give much notice to the red circle meaningfully drawn around the photo. 

_The cleaning staff has never left anything behind in here before, I see no reason why they would do so now. I have not noticed any SOLDIER summoned here carrying a magazine. But I was not looking at Angeal and Zack when they entered. It must belong to one of them._

Though he had work to do, Sephiroth conspicuously folded the magazine and stood up. Better to take time to return this thing than risk Genesis finding it and taking it to mean Sephiroth was dissatisfied with their sex life. Although - privately, to himself alone - he did sometimes think they should experiment more. 

_gsazgsazgsaz_

Angeal entered his apartment with the excited chatter of teenagers still ringing in his ears. He didn't mind including Lieutenant Kunsel in his and Zack's training now and then; he was Zack's best friend, and it was good for the boy to spend time with his own age group. But two hours of them babbling at each other was about his limit, and Angeal was happy to hit the showers ahead of them and return home early. 

The quiet of these familiar walls was instantly soothing. Zack had done well, Angeal thought, and deserved his favorite hamburgers for dinner. The commander headed for the kitchen but stopped halfway through the living room area, his eyes drawn to an object placed dead in the center of an empty coffee table. Placed conspicuously, obviously intended to be discovered and its meaning deciphered. 

What kind of magazine it was was immediately clear to Angeal, and at first he wasn't overly surprised. He lived with a seventeen-year-old, after all, a boy nearing his sexual peak - it would be odder to _not_ to find porn of some kind eventually. When surprise slowly dawned on Angeal, it was for three reasons. A, the sex in this magazine was much kinkier than his and Zack's usual (extremely satisfying) routine. B, Zack was neither shy nor prudish, but it was unlike him to leave such an explicit item in an area accessible to guests. And C, as Angeal flipped idly through the glossy pages, he found one rather stimulating photo circled in bright red. 

It was a very well-executed shot (as an amateur photographer, Angeal couldn't help but notice) of a bare-chested, muscular man with hungry eyes spanking the exposed bottom of a pretty teenage boy, who was writhing in ecstasy and seemed to be pleading for more. Angeal found himself unconsciously imagining himself and Zack in the subjects' places, and his loose sweatpants felt suddenly tight. The commander had never tried anything approaching BDSM with Zack, because of his age and innocence and Angeal's admitted tendency to be over-careful with his precious Puppy. 

But...did this magazine, with its obvious location and circled photo, mean Zack wanted this, and was just too nervous to ask for it directly? 

_Oh, Puppy. You know I can never deny you anything._

Angeal enjoyed a few moments of pretending that this would be purely for Zack and that he didn't desperately want to try it himself. He would have to figure out how to incorporate this new kink into their bedroom play without embarrassing Zack too much...until then, he left the magazine on the edge of the table, closed with its back cover facing up innocently. Zack could retrieve it whenever he liked, and believe that his hint had either been taken or missed, whatever was more comfortable for him. 

Mako-enhanced senses detected someone approaching down the outside hallway, a presence Angeal knew well. He quickly slipped into the kitchen and busied himself with ground beef and seasonings. The photo was hard to get out of his mind, though it did help to put the package of soft buns away until they'd be needed. 

_gsazgsazgsaz_

Zack slumped onto the couch with a quiet groan of satisfaction. He could never resist eating fewer than four of Angeal's burgers, and now that he had been indulgently excused clean-up and shooed into the living room, he was feeling warm and full and filled with his usual love for the man humming in the next room. Zack was spoiled rotten and he knew it, and it was sometimes a source of insecurity for him, but Angeal had reassured him enough times that he was happy, happier than he'd ever imagined being before Zack came along. Generally this was enough to reassure the boy, but he was still ever eager to do anything he could to express the same love that was constantly shown to him. 

_He's definitely gettin' laid tonight...well, he does every night, but maybe I can do something extra-special for him._ Easier dreamed than done. Zack and Angeal's sex life was brilliantly happy for both of them, but fairly predictable. The wildest thing Zack generally got to do was those rare occasions when he was allowed to suck Angeal off to completion; Angeal loved it, but was more focused on pleasuring Zack to accept much one-sided attention. 

Lost in drowsy, post-eating thought, Zack swung his socked feet up onto the coffee table, which he was not supposed to do, and immediately sat back up to retrieve the magazine he'd felt himself knock to the floor. 

_What the hell? Angeal, I didn't think you kept stuff like this around._ Smirking, Zack flipped through the porn magazine and liked what he saw, including the shots that made him blush. _Hot. But how come I never saw this before? And why would Angeal leave it out in the open? That's not like - Holy Gaia, that guy's got an electrorod in his ass. Doesn't that hurt? Angeal's bigger than that and he doesn't hurt anymore, but...why is this picture circled? Angeal must really like it. Does he want to do more stuff like this? Why didn't he tell me? Sheesh, he's so protective._

Thoughts still circling his head like a whirlwind, Zack stared thoughtfully at the photo, felt a rush of heat to think of doing something like this with Angeal. 

_Maybe he's unsure about whether I'd be into this, that's why he didn't say anything. Yeah, I bet he left this here so I'd see it and suggest this myself, so he'd know I'm okay with it. I'm impressed, Angeal, you're sneakier than I thought. Okay, then. For you, anything._

"Still awake, Puppy?" Angeal called. 

Zack quickly stuffed the magazine under a cushion. "Yeah! Barely, anyway. Your cooking always makes me go into a coma of happiness." 

Angeal laughed as he came in and flicked off the kitchen light. "Sleepy?" 

"Sleepy, no. Ready for bed?" The teenager grinned and rose to his feet, if not seductively then at least managing not to wobble. "Hell yeah." `

__

gsazgsazgsaz

Zack's vision had gone fuzzy from his heavy breathing, and in the dim room his surroundings had faded into a haze of dark color and wonderful warmth. Angeal loved doing this, reducing him to wordlessness, and he was doing a good job of it. He was gently sprawled across the bed on top of the boy, face buried in Zack's bared neck, hand inside the underwear that was all Zack had left on. Angeal's mouth was perhaps his most talented organ, and it never failed to amaze Zack how much he could be undone by the movement of lips and tongue over his sensitive skin. 

"Puppy..." 

The exhaled word and its hot breath on wet skin made Zack shiver, and dig his hand deeper into Angeal's dark hair. With the other hand he pulled at the elder's clothes, wishing they were off already, that Angeal didn't always get so distracted that he forgot to undress. But the friction between his loose clothes and Zack's nudity was arousing...even more so when Angeal slipped his shirt off at the same time Zack wiggled out of his boxers, and Angeal's sleeping pants swiped Zack's weeping erection, making him tremble. 

"Puppy..." Zack seemed to be holding off his approaching orgasm, and Angeal thought he knew why. "Is there something...new...you'd like to try?" 

He was relieved and excited to see a shy, sweet smile. "Well, if there's something _you_ wanna...I'm up for it." 

"I can see that. Turn over and lift up for me, okay?" Angeal gently helped Zack flip to face the mattress and raise himself to his hands and knees. Angeal's big hands moving over him with their familiar, faint roughness quickly quelled the nervousness Zack had begun to feel. "I want you to tell me if you want to stop, okay? Promise me." 

"I promise." _C'mon, whatever you put in me can't be bigger than you, Angeal._

A large hand cupped Zack's behind, stroking the firm cheeks with its fingers. It felt so good...Zack lifted his ass higher, wiggled it in invitation as Angeal made a choked groaning sound. 

"I'm gonna start gentle, okay?" 

"I can take it hard." 

"We'll see." 

"You're too careful with me," Zack mumbled, smiling into a pillow. "I won't break in half or anything. You won't hurt me." 

"That's right, I won't. Ever," Angeal said decisively. "Are you ready?" 

_This quick? Whatever he's got, he must have lubed it up._

"Ready." Zack took in a slow breath, relaxed his muscles in preparation to be invaded by something. 

_SMACK!_

Before the boy could exhale, Angeal's cupped hand had flown to his backside and struck the flesh there, not enough to cause pain, but it startled Zack. His held breath escaped in a gasp, and it was easy for Angeal to mistake the noise for one of surprised pleasure. 

"You like that?" 

Zack didn't consciously come to a decision, just felt himself nodding vigorously. "Yes...more, please." 

Another swat, this one just powerful enough to redden the skin. Zack moaned and tried to crawl back, to get more, but Angeal wrapped an arm around the teenager's waist and held him still. 

"Ah, so eager for discipline, are you?" Angeal's voice was so breathy, he almost sounded like someone else. It was a clear sign that he had surrendered completely to his enjoyment of this. "You must have been a very bad puppy." 

"I am, I'm bad," Zack whimpered, feeling like his head was on fire from the rush of blood there and further south. "I'm so bad, make me good." 

The spanking came now in a rhythm he could anticipate, just hard enough to hurt a very little and make Zack rock forward. With each strike, his erection bobbed and swung through the air, dripping onto the blankets below and smearing against his trembling stomach. Zack had never spoken of spanking to anyone except in jest, had never thought it could be such a turn-on. And he wouldn't have mentioned it to Angeal, because the elder was adamant about them being equals in the bedroom. Who knew Angeal would be so turned on by this? 

_Who knew _I_ would be?_ Zack thought, just before a series of rapid swats began and all his ability to wonder or consider was swept away. 

"Do you need more punishment, Puppy, or will you be good?" 

"Fuck, fuck, Gaia," was all Zack could choke out. He was close, so close just from this, from being spanked like a naughty child. 

Angeal swung his leg over the boy's lower back and climbed half on top of his nearly collapsed body. The weight pushed Zack's hardness into the mattress and he humped it furiously, only holding back in order to see what Angeal would do next. He didn't disappoint, sweeping past fine black hair to gently grab Zack's ear between his teeth, biting and twisting like a Mideelian pack-wolf correcting an unruly cub. He continued to spank, lightly but faster now, too fast for Zack to breathe between each, and lined himself up, cock dripping down the curve of blushing skin. Angeal didn't enter, just nudged inside ever so gently, and reached around Zack. 

"Ah! Angeal...'ngeal...ah..." 

Zack could not ever remember coming so hard from so little stroking - one pull, and he was gone. Blinded by the intensity of it for a few moments, he dropped bonelessly into the muffling bed. Angeal turned Zack onto his side and pulled him close as the last few tiny spurts shot onto the commander's thigh. Zack's arms fell into a useless and awkward tangle between them, but he soon found the strength to put them around Angeal's warm back. A hand still flushed from its recent work caressed Zack's face, then ran through his hair and came to rest, comfortingly, on the back of his neck. 

"Mmm. I liked that even more than I expected to." 

Angeal's admission, his usually firm voice softened by laughter, made Zack smile. Feeling a familiar rush of complete and devoted love, the boy pushed his face against Angeal's. Their noses rubbed together, and lips met for a long, lazy kiss. 

"I liked it too..." 

"I could tell." 

"...but what inspired you to try this?" Zack asked curiously. 

"You did, you little imp, and you know it, but if you want, I can keep pretending I never saw it." 

"Huh? Me? Saw what?" 

Angeal's smile was starting to fade. "The magazine, Puppy. The one you left on the coffee table." 

"I didn't leave that there. I thought you did." 

Zack was stunned, but _perfectly fine_ , better than fine, and had he not been concerned for Angeal he would have resented the expression spreading over his teacher's face. It was the look of a feeling Zack had hoped they were long past, one that screamed I-must-have-hurt-him and I'm-wrong-to-touch-him and I'm-sick-to-love-him. 

"Angeal? Hey, Angeal! Don't get all guilty, please?" Hands gently stroked Zack's upper arms; Zack leaned forward to make the touch a full hug. "Guess we had some weird misunderstanding or something, but I didn't regret it, hell, I was expecting you to do something even kinkier, and I _loved_ it, really. Hey, trust me. Equals in here, right? Even though I'm your Puppy?" 

He spoke rapidly, and at least some of it must have reached Angeal, because he breathed out slowly and tightened his protective embrace. "You're sure I didn't hurt you?" 

"It was awesome. I really ought to misbehave more." 

A low laugh; the doubt and danger had passed. Angeal drew back enough to kiss and found Zack as eager for his touch as ever. It wasn't until several moments later that Angeal sighed into Zack's cheek and murmured "I'm going to kill Genesis." 

"Huh? Why? I mean, if you think that's a good idea and it'll make him stopping patting me on the head, great. But how come?" 

"If neither of us left that magazine in the living room, Genesis is the only one who would have done so. Deliberately, I'm sure." 

"I kinda want to thank him, then." 

"Bad puppy." Angeal gently nipped the boy's neck and smiled when Zack made a pleased sound. "Pup, if you and I saw the same magazine, why were you surprised I spanked you? Didn't you see the picture that was circled?" 

"Yeah, but...oh. There must have been more than one. I didn't notice one of spanking, at least." 

"Sounds like your attention was focused elsewhere," Angeal teased. "What were you expecting me to do instead?" 

Zack made an embarrassed half-laugh and buried his face in the curve of Angeal's neck and shoulder. The elder smiled and held him close, trying to reassure with touch, Zack's favorite of all the senses. He loved this part of Zack as he did every other, and didn't get to see it often. Zack was shy nowhere but in the bedroom, usually because he had some feelings of inadequacy that Angeal found incomprehensible. He had never loved anyone so much, never thought he would find someone who was so perfect, flaws and all. 

"C'mon, you can tell me." 

"I just thought it was interesting, that's all...and it was well-photographed. That's your fault, I didn't used to know good pictures from bad ones." 

"Tell me, Zack. You know nothing will change what I feel for you." 

"Agh, you sap. Okay," Zack said, still muffled against Angeal's warm skin. "The photo I saw was of a guy, getting an electrorod put inside him. It made me curious, that's all. I wondered if something like that could feel good." 

"Would you like to find out?" 

Angeal sounded sincere, even excited, so Zack lifted his head to reveal wide blue eyes. "Really? Wait, you keep an electrorod handy?" 

"Do you trust me?" 

"Completely," Zack said at once. 

"Then let me satisfy your curiosity." 

_gsazgsazgsaz_

Zack wiggled impatiently as he lay on his back, arms above his head and only not tied to the bedposts because he'd promised to behave. It had only been a few minutes, but that always seemed like forever without Angeal, and the stillness and darkness of the room made him feel restless. He was a SOLDIER and therefore even pitch blackness couldn't blind him, but made his sight work like night-vision on Angeal's video camera. Objects became outlines, people silhouettes made of light - green light, if they had mako. Zack was especially eager for Angeal's figure to return, because the sex they had in the dark was always wilder. The darkness seemed to lower their inhibitions, and they would rut like animals, frenzied by the heightened senses produced by diminished sight. 

A broad-framed shade glided silently into the room, familiar lines and curves in luminescent green. Zack couldn't see what Angeal was carrying, but it was Angeal. He beamed up through the dark as a strong body settled over his, stroked his cheek and tilted his face upward for a kiss. 

"Tell me if you want to stop, remember," Angeal whispered into Zack's parted lips. 

"I don't even know what you're gonna do." 

"Just trust me. See if you like it." 

Zack prided himself on being able to read Angeal well. "This is something you've been thinking about for a while, isn't it?" 

A low chuckle. Angeal's even temperament rarely admitted embarrassment in any other, more obvious way. Zack let his legs be bent at the knee and settled on either side of Angeal's kneeling figure, sighing with comfort and rising pleasure as fingers began to slick him open. Nothing came close to sex with Angeal, but this was special too, because it connected them in a way Zack had, before Angeal, not thought two people could be so intimately joined, in soul as well as body. 

Which made Zack, in the back of his clouding mind, wonder exactly what Angeal was planning to use on him. They rarely included dildos in their play, because that was never as good as flesh in flesh. It probably wasn't an electrorod, because Angeal would be too obsessed with Zack's safety to do that with even a deactivated one. A feeling of both readiness and apprehension pushed Zack's arousal even higher, and Angeal's voice broke through it. 

"This will be uncomfortable at first, Pup. Are you sure?" 

Zack nodded, so hard that he lightly smacked the headboard. 

"Close your eyes." 

There was hardly a difference, it was so dark, but he could still sense Angeal, the musky smell and mako signature that made all his fears vanish into trust. The bedclothes rustled between his smooth and spread legs, like something heavy was moving over them. It made Zack think of Gongagan grass snakes, of Angeal's length...then something was touching him where only Angeal and a few toys ever had before. 

It was wet with something warm, but cold beneath - the chill of metal made Zack shudder before he consciously knew it. The blunt phallus teased, maybe hesitated a little before it began to slowly press inside. Zack understood why; this was unlike anything he'd ever experienced, unyielding, uncomfortable. The pressure was good, the sense memory it evoked, but it hurt a little as it stretched, and there was none of the usual sense of being warmed and perfectly filled. 

"Ah...ah..." 

"You okay?" Angeal's voice had a strangled quality; what he was seeing was rendering him nearly as speechless as Zack felt. 

"It's strange, but...what..." 

"You know, Puppy. Feel it." 

"Gaia..." It _turned_ inside him, rotated its metal surface inside Zack's heat, with the light flap of Angeal's hands nearby to mark its movement. "Gaia, that's..." 

Some part of him must have known it all along, from the sound of fingers on its zolom-skin sheath and the smell of the oil used to clean its steel. Zack's fingers knew the grip of the handle his body now clutched, and he realized there was no other weapon that Angeal would use intimately on him, none but Angeal's battle-soul itself. His arousal climbed to heights that made the world vibrate like a struck cymbal, and his hand snaked down his overheated body. Angeal half-growled with approval as Zack's fingers tentatively swiped the hilt of the Buster Sword, and pushed down to impale himself further. 

" _Oh my Gaia_..." 

"Does it hurt?" 

"No, it's - I can't explain - " 

"Can you come like this, Puppy?" 

"I need - " To see, Zack was trying to say, to see if what was happening looked as unreal as it felt. Angeal understood, and slid a pillow beneath to prop up Zack's head while murmuring he could open his eyes. " _OhmyGaia_..." 

Zack could never see himself as Angeal did, never understand the adoration he was given, never do more than laugh or blush when Angeal called him beautiful or sexy. But something in the air, between the burning glow of Angeal's eyes and the gentle thrust of the clothed blade and Zack's trembling in the dim light gave him an idea, just for a moment, of what Angeal must be seeing. His two greatest treasures, locked together in ecstasy, performing a fantasy that Angeal had thought would always only be in his mind. 

The metal brushed hard against his prostate, and Zack wondered why this had never been a dream of his own. 

"So incredible, Puppy." 

"I want - I need - " 

"I know." Angeal's hand fluttered over his sweat-slicked belly and pointed it downward, then began to roll Zack's tight balls in his calloused fingers. "Let me see." 

Zack's hips rocked slowly against the cotton sheets, impaling him again and again on the warmed metal and its dulled pain. Keeping to the same rhythm, Zack took himself in hand and began to knead his stiff flesh, making the strokes as slow as he could. His thighs moved restlessly against the length of the sheathed blade, flushed against cool. 

"Fuck me _fuck me_!" 

Angeal took hold of the Buster Sword and pushed it up, hard, just as Zack was arcing down. That did it, Zack watched with blissful detachment as he spurted all over the weapon until it was a wide line of milky white between his legs. He kept his eyes open until they started burning, then welcomed the weight of Angeal's body as they closed. 

_gsazgsazgsaz_

Dr. Stein stared through Genesis with a haunted expression, looking years older than he had only hours before when he'd kissed his wife goodbye. As the younger narrated his half-related, half-invented version of the previous week's events, Stein could almost hear a doleful requiem for his sanity blasting over the excited voice. And moans. And squelching sound effects. 

"So, saint that I am, I ended up doing Angeal and Puppy a favor without even realizing it. Isn't that funny, Psychiatrist-Slave? And hot. I nearly got carpal tunnel rehearsing that story, if you know what I mean. I mean I was masturbating." 

"I get it, Commander," Stein said hastily. The tale had been detailed and left him feeling rather unwell, and he couldn't wipe his feverish forehead lest he give his patient the wrong idea. "That was...kind of you. But what about you and General Sephiroth?" 

"Oh." Genesis looked briefly sheepish, the closest he ever came to genuine innocence. "I took your advice about honesty. I told him all about my magazine mishap, like I just told you, and he got all hot and bothered by it too." 

"I am _not_ \- " 

"So we're going shopping for sex toys this afternoon," Genesis said brightly, interrupting as usual. "Can I bring you something to our next session, as a thank-you?" 

Stein made a mental note to take his vacation early this year.


End file.
